Return To DigiWorld
by YaMaTo'S-gRlFrIeNd
Summary: Mimi invites the gang over for a sleep over. What will happen next?...


The Return To Digi - World  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, if I owned Digimon, there'd be a lot of stuff changed. like the theme song. and Matt would be a singer instead of an astronaut when he grows up. and he wouldn't be married to Sora. and Mimi would be a talk - show host. Oh yeah, this is a Davis/Kari and Mimi/Izzy. uhhh if you see the little button down the bottom that says 'review' and you feel like pressing it, please leave a comment! No flames please! Oh yeah, and there's NO Sorato or Taiora seeing as I'm writing this with my cousin and she loooves Taiora while I hate it.  
  
Ages:  
  
Joe - 14  
  
Tai, Sora, Matt - 13  
  
Izzy, Mimi- 12  
  
T.K, Kari, Davis - 11  
  
Chapter 1 (The calling frenzy)  
  
It was a cold afternoon. As the rain fell from the dark sky completely taken over by black storm clouds a girl sat by her bedroom window. Her bright pink hair blended in perfectly with the background of her bedroom. She sighed and glanced at the hot pink laptop that sat on her desk. She stood up from the pink cushioned chair and walked over to her equally pink laptop and checked her e-mail. Nothing. The girl sighed again, now shutting her laptop. She now glanced at the fluffy pink phone sitting neatly upon her pink bed sheets. "I really should give them a call," she thought. She picked up the telephone and dialed a number she knew only too well.  
  
"Hello, Takenouchi residence! Sora speaking!"  
  
"Hello, Sora?"  
  
"Hi Mimi! What's up?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I was just feeling bored so I decided to ring you to see if you were doing anything tonight?"  
  
"Well, I was planning to go to see 'Lord of The Rings' with Tai and Matt, but I think I can cancel, seeing as I didn't want to go."  
  
"Great! Tell you what, you bring them as well! We can have a sleepover!"  
  
"With Matt & Tai? Ummm.okay.but you might need earplugs because Tai snores like a jackhammer."  
  
"No problem! Tell Tai to bring Kari and Matt to bring T.K and his friend Davis! See you at 6!"  
  
"Okay 'bye!"  
  
Mimi put down the phone but in two seconds she picked it up again and dialed another number.  
  
"Hello, Kido family. Speaking please?"  
  
"Hi, is Joe there please?"  
  
"Okay, just a second," Joe's brother Jim put down the phone and Mimi winced as he screamed, "JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEE!!!!!!! TELEPHONE!"  
  
"Okay, okay, no need to scream," Mimi heard Joes voice as it got closer.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Joe, it's Mimi!"  
  
"Oh, hi Mimi! What's up?"  
  
"Nothing! Except for my poster of The Spice Girls! I hung it over my bed!"  
  
"Uhhhh.Mimi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"The Spice Girls broke up a couple years back."  
  
"Whaaaaat?"  
  
"Sorry to break it to ya."  
  
"It's okay Joe. I completely understand that you are in denial at the moment but I can help you." she trailed of as Joe groaned over the receiver.  
  
"Don't worry Mimi. Anyway, what did you ring me for?"  
  
"Are you doing anything tonight?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, do you want to come for a digi-destined reunion sleepover? Pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?"  
  
"Fine, fine!"  
  
"Yay! See you around 6!"  
  
"Ok, see ya!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Mimi put the phone down and went back over to her laptop. She wanted to e- mail one of her best friends, and the guy she thought was cute, Izzy. She went into Hotmail and typed her message:  
  
To: yellowdigiboy@hotmail.com  
  
From: pinkhaircutie@hotmail.com  
  
Subject: Hi!!!!!!  
  
Hi Izzy! It's me, Mimi!  
  
Well, how are you? I'm doing great, it's been soooo long since we were all together again, so I thought we could have a sleepover at my house! If you're not doing anything, can you come to my house around 6? It wouldn't be the same without you! :P Anyways, gotta go!  
  
Love, Mimi.  
  
She smiled to herself as she clicked 'send' on the toolbar. Praying that he got the message, she went downstairs to get some food ready.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
A small boy with spiky orange-brown hair sat at his yellow laptop, looking at some funny new 'emoticons' for MSN Messenger. A small blue box popped up at the lower right hand corner of his screen, indicating he had a new e- mail message. As he read the short message from Mimi he smiled and said softly,  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
Thanx for reading this very boring chapter! If you have anything positive to say, review! No flames please! 


End file.
